lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Leyla Mountain
' Leyla Mountain' is the daughter of Leyton, and Hylen Mountain making her a member of House Mountain. Denyse Mountain has four siblings in the form of Derek, Garth, Allysanne, and Leyla Mountian of which her brother Garth was a brave young man but was killed during the Battle of Castle Stragnarax, her sister Denyse is married to Desmond Redwynne making her a member of House Redwynne, her sister Allysanne is married to Arthur Ambrose of House Ambrose, and her final brother in the form of Derek is powerful Dragon Knight and is married into House Swan but leads a large part of the forces of House Mountain. Leyla Mountain would be married off to Jon Cupps the young Lord of House Cupps, and in this relationship she would finally be given the freedom her old family had never given her. With Jon Cupps she has two children in the form of Vellia, and Logan Cupps of which Logan Cupps is a squire for Leyla's brother Derek Mountain, and Vellia is a young girl at the time of the Rise of Lucerne. Leyla Mountain was born the third child of Leyton, and Hylen Mountain and she became the most unknown of the children born between these two powerful members of House Mountain. It would be the defining part of her youth, that her shyness led her to be excluded from a lot of conversations, and growth within the house, and for this reason when at the age of seventeen she was married off to young Jon Cupps she was utterly shocked. The young Jonn Cupps was a good man of twenty when they married, and it had actually been Jon who had chosen Leyla from his pick of the open daughters of Leyton Mountain. He would keep this a secret from her, and thus for the first few months of their marriage they spent little time together, and the nervous Jon was too scared to approach her about how lonely he was. Eventually Leyla discovered that she had been sought out by Jon, and this created the first true moments between the two and shortly after their coming together she became pregnant with their first child. History Early History Leyla Mountain was born the third child of Leyton, and Hylen Mountain and she became the most unknown of the children born between these two powerful members of House Mountain. It would be the defining part of her youth, that her shyness led her to be excluded from a lot of conversations, and growth within the house, and for this reason when at the age of seventeen she was married off to young Jon Cupps she was utterly shocked. The young Jonn Cupps was a good man of twenty when they married, and it had actually been Jon who had chosen Leyla from his pick of the open daughters of Leyton Mountain. He would keep this a secret from her, and thus for the first few months of their marriage they spent little time together, and the nervous Jon was too scared to approach her about how lonely he was. Eventually Leyla discovered that she had been sought out by Jon, and this created the first true moments between the two and shortly after their coming together she became pregnant with their first child. Family Members Leyton Mountain - Father Hylen Mountain - Mother Garth Mountain - Brother Derek Mountain - Brother Allysanne Mountain - Sister Denyse Mountain -Sister Baelor Mountain - Half Brother Malora Mountain - Half Sister Allerie Mountain - Half Sister Humphrey Snow - Half Brother Lynesse Mountain - Half Sister Gunthor Mountain - Half Brother Relationships Category:House Mountain Category:People Category:Human Category:Visigoth